The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an existing electrical connector for transmitting high-frequency signals, it is common that electromagnetic interference will be generated between terminals, and how to solve and decrease electromagnetic interference has become an important topic researched by the industry.
For example, a newly emerging USB TYPE C connector includes an insulating body and two rows of terminals arranged in the insulating body. Each row of terminals include: a ground terminal, a pair of differential signal terminals for transmitting high-frequency signals, a power terminal, a reserved terminal, a pair of signal terminals, a reserved terminal, a power terminal, a pair of differential signal terminals for transmitting high-frequency signals, and a ground terminal. Since there are differential signal terminals for transmitting high-frequency signals in both the upper and lower rows of terminals of such a connector, during use, electromagnetic interference is prone to occur.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.